Entangled in Eachother
by CityKyu
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are the new kids in school, look what happens when hormones take over. SasuNaru LEMON highschool fic COMPLETE
1. New school

**Sai: A new fic huh?**

**Me: Yep, these ideas just hit me and all I want to do is write them down**

**Sai: mm**

**Me: You're boring**

**Sai: and...**

**Lee: IM BACK**

**Me: OO OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!11eleven!!! -pounce-**

Entangled in Eachother

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Sasuke's alarm clock went off continuenly. Naruto rolled over to look for Sasuke in the other bed across the room.

"What the hell...!" Naruto gazed at an empty bed while the annoying beep rang in his ears. The blonde threw his blankets off, ran over to Sasuke's clock and threw it against the wall.

"Teme! Where the fuck are you!" Naruto stormed.

"You're not in the best of moods are you dobe" Sasuke emerged from the bathroom, he was dressed in his school uniform already, his hair was dripping wet.

"Why the hell are you up so early?" The blonde calmed down slightly.

"I went for a jog this morning, you should've come it was great" The raven stated as he combed his hair.

"Oh..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke tilted his head slightly as he watched the dobe walk into the bathroom.

_"What's up with him?" _Sasuke thought as he packed his bag ready for school.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The two boys walked to the office and got thier new lockers. Today was a new day at a new school, the two best friends were lucky enough to get to the same school and were extremely lucky to be in the same dorm room.

Naruto was 2 lockers down from Sasuke.

"Yo Naruto, what was up with you this morning?" The raven asked emotionlessly as they walked to class.

"Nothing why?" Naruto lowered his head slightly.

"You just didn't seem like yourself, that's all..." Sasuke ended the conversation there as they arrived at the classroom's door, the raven reached out and opened the door. The blonde took the first step in and barely dodged a paper airoplane.

"New Meat!" Someone screamed out in the middle of a busy classroom.

"You two, come over here!" A brown haired boy with 2 red marks on his cheeks yelled out to Sasuke and Naruto.

The two looked at eachother but then made thier way over to a small crowd of teens. Naruto griped his bag tightly while Sasuke kept a dull expression on his face.

"So a couple of new comers, aye?..." The same boy continued.

"We have a blonde haired, blue eyed, fuckable little uke...Cute" A boy with long brown hair and pupiless eyes smirked. Naruto let out a pink blush across his cheeks, the raven took notice and for some reason was really pissed at the boy for saying that about his dobe.

"And over here we have a emotionless, emo, pretty boy" he talked about Sasuke as though he wasn't there.

"Just like our very own Sai here" A blonde haired girl put her arm around a pale black haired, he looked strangely similar to Sasuke.

"So, I need some names to put into my book, who are you?" A gray haired boy said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto bursted out and smiled.

"Im Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said dryly. The gray haired boy wrote the 2 names in a small book he pulled out of his pocket.

"Im Kiba Inuzuka" The boy with the red marks said.

"Im Ino Yamanaka..."

"Im Sakura Haruno..."

"I-I-Im Hinata Hyuga..."

"Im Kabuto Yakushi..."

"Sai..." The black haired boy smiled cheekily at Naruto that sent a chill up his spine, the raven felt anger boil up inside him.

"Call me Neji...Hyuga" Neji smiled Naruto's way.

_'Ok that knife, where did I...Oh under my bed... Note to self, remember where you keep you knife' _Sasuke snickered mentally.

"Oh Gaara over here!" The bubblegum girl waved to a red headed kid that just entered the room. The red head walked up beside Naruto.

"Cute" He said as he ran his eyes up and down Naruto's body.

"I know" Neji and Sai said at exactly the same time as the three of them moved a little closer. Naruto 'eeped' as he jumped back enough to run into Sasuke and knock him to the ground.

"Damn it! Sorry Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto apoligized as he helped the raven up. Sasuke dusted himself off.

"Ok everyone sit down!" A female teacher walked in.

"Im your teacher Anko Mitarashi (1)" The lady tapped some chalk on the blackboard.

"Take your seats!"

Naruto sat down, Sasuke sat beside him, Gaara sat on the other side, Sai sat behind him and Neji sat infront of him.

_'This should be interesting...' _Anko observerd the situation infront of her.

"Ok let's get this class started..."


	2. Kiss or truth, a first encounter

**Lee: Im back**

**Me: and im so fucking glad **

**Lee: Why?**

**Me: Sai is mean T-T**

**Sai: what can I say, shes a skizofrenic retard**

**Me: see Lee!**

**Lee: But Jess-chan its true...**

**Me: ...**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto looked to one side of him and saw Sasuke and to the other side he saw Gaara. He observed the two and payed to attention to class whatsoever.

"Oi, Dobe, you in there?" Sasuke called out to him as he shoke the blondes shoulders.

"W-What?" Naruto gazed around the room to find everyone gone.

"Class is over, it's lunch time. I didn't think you would day dream into lunch..." Sasuke sighed emotionlessly.

"IT'S LUNCH!" The boy yelled as he shoot up from his seat and swung his bags over his shoulder. He cupped Sasuke's hand in his and ran out the door with him.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

The two boys sat at a table, next thing they new they were joined by all the people they meet this morning and more.

"Hey pretty boy, hey lil uke" Kiba said smuggly.

"Ok! That's it! What the hell makes you think I'm a uke!" The blonde stormed.

"I don't know, you just have that uke aura about you" Ino stated simply.

"I do not!" He raged again.

"Yes you do" All of them except Sasuke repeated in unison.

"Fine, I'll ask some one that has known me for a long time and knows me like the back of his hand..." Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke-Teme, do I look...feel...have a aura of uke around me?"

Sasuke took a bite of his sandwhich, he chewed then swallowed with a gulp.

"Yep, frankly Naruto you just scream uke." Sasuke said dryly, a little to dryly for Naruto's taste.

"Whatever!!!" He slumped in his seat.

"Come on Naruto cheer up, it's nearly time" Sakura gave Naruto a grin.

The raven and blonde look at eachother.

"Time?" Sasuke finally spoke, just then Rock Lee's watch went off.

Everyone shoot up from thier seats and started running away leaving a dumbfound brunette and blonde sitting at the table. Neji noticed this and he ran back snatched Naruto's hand in his.

"Woah!" Naruto paniced as he grabbed Sasuke's hand so they formed a 3 man line.

"What are we doing!?" Pleaded Naruto. The group arrived at the drama room, it had a huge stage with big red curtains, it was completely empty and quiet.

"You gu-" Naruto cut off by a firm finger pressing on his soft lips.

"Shh" hushed the taller, older boy, "if you just shutup you'll find out!" Neji said.

_"I really don't like this guy..." _Sasuke shoot a death glare at the older boy, but Neji ignored it.

"You guys over here!" Ino called out from the circle that was now formed by the group behind the curtains.

The 3 boys joined the circle.

"For the last time, WHAT ARE WE DOING!" Naruto screamed again. Neji put his finger on the blondes lips again.

"Don't make me shut you up" Neji said huskily with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Ok Naruto, Sasuke, this game is kiss or truth. The group comes to a decision on who you should kiss and if you don't you have to answer a question truthfully" The bowl cut boy explained.

"Sounds simple" Sasuke said, the blonde nodded along with him.

"I'll be first" Gaara stated. The group talked amounst themselves and finally came to a decision.

Lee moved into Gaara, he was about to resist but he stayed straight and kissed Lee hard on the lips, but it was quick and short lived.

"Ok, Neji is next" Gaara said as he wiped his lips. Once again the group discussed, soon Ino was reaching in, she pecked him on the lips. Franctly those 2 hated eachother.

"I chose...Naruto" The boy whisperd seductively. The group took a while on this choice but they finally reached thier disission.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto who was sitting on the ground. He bent down and leaned in close, their noses touched and Naruto blushed.

"S-Sasuke" The blonde whisperd, "just...don't speak...ok dobe" the raven peered towards the ground then he looked back up into the blondes, blue eyes.

He leaned in close, thier lips touched, both boys instantly wanted more. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke neck. The raven manuvered the blonndes legs open so he was in between them, he rested his hands on the ground behind Naruto.

The smaller boy mewed and moaned tiny moans that only Sasuke could hear. The others watched in amazement, never in the entire time that they have been playing Kiss or truth have they come across a sight like this.

Sasuke new that if he continued on this blonde like this that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from moving things along further, and now wasn't the right time for that. Unwillingly, the raven put his hand on the blondes chest and pushed off of him.

Both boys panted like the last bit of air in the world was just around them.

"Hehe, how...was that...dobe?" A evil Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke-teme...what the fuck...I...god damn you!" Naruto blushed a furious red.

BRING

The bell went.

"Lets go!" A angry Sai helped a disdraught Naruto up.

_"That Baka will never kiss Naruto again! I'll make sure of it personally..." _Sai grinned half to himself.

-------------------------------

**Just wanted to make a mention to **Em-chan 01 **because I love her comparison of the steak and lions.**

**Next chappie will be Sai's POV.**


	3. Sai's move, Sasuke's save

**Lee: I like highschool fics**

**Me: so do I that's why I'm writting one**

**Naruto: mm**

**Me: its late I can't think of anything to write :/**

_**Chapter 3**_

_Sai's POV_

I kept my hand interlocked with Naruto's until we got to the classroom. I new that Sasuke was giving me the death glare but he has had his chance for a long time now to tell Naruto how he feels. And it's obvious how he feels.

All of us walked into the classroom. Yes, the teacher isn't there yet. I made the blonde take a seat next to me. That stupid raven sat directly on the opisite side. This isn't going to be easy with him around.

During the class Naruto kept on passing notes with Sasuke. What the fuck! Do they have something going on now they kissed. No, of coarse they don't, I won't let them. I snickered evily in my head.

Finally the bell rang, I have to put my plan in action at gym. I snatch the blondes hand in mine again. Everytime I do that he blushes, I could fuck him write there and then but i will contol myself.

I drag him to the gym's locker rooms. All the boys get dressed around here pretty quickly, but I told Naruto to be slow because I had to talk to him about a party. Luckily he bought it.

Fuck! What the hell is the Uchiha doing, he is at the door waiting for Naruto. I look a little further behind him to see a Ino. Wait, Ino! She has a crush on me she'll do anything for me.

I wave at her to get her attention while Sasuke is looking the other way. She gives me a WTF?! look. I nod towards her then towards that bastard raven. Thank god she got the hint.

"Hey Sasuke, come here I wanna tell you something!" She yelled out to him. He looked back at me, gave me a glare but walked over to her slowly with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, you really did wait" I turn around to see a blushing Naruto tugging on his shirt. He must do that when he is nervous, it's so cute!

I check to make sure the door is closed. Man, the world loves me today or something because it is.

"So the party-?" The blonde asked, god he is so naive. I 'hmph' then put on one of my masterd fake smiles. I grab his delicate shoulders and push him onto the wall behind us.

"S-Sai!" He was really startled and the more I moved in the more he would blush.

"W-What are you doing!?" He closed his eyes and shouted. I quickly slapped my hand over his mouth and told him to be quiet or someone will here.

He tries to push me away but I pin his arms above his head by his wrists with my other hand. I push my body close to his and place my knee between his legs. Strange. He isn't aroused by this. Guess I will have to do something a little extra.

I snickerd out loud then whisperd in his ear that I am going to make him mine. He squirmed and tried to scream, but it just came out as a muffled mess in my hand. What's this? Are those tears? I lick his cheek and take his tears with my tounge.

"Don't cry" I huskily say, "it won't hurt...Much" I snickerd, this is so fun. He's starting to cry fairly heavily now his eyes are becoming redder by the second, I feel him trying to gasp for breath through my hand.

It turns me on so much. I run my tounge from his cheek to his soft tanned neck. Ouch! I pull my hand from his mouth quickly. He bit me! The little baka bit me! While I'm recovering from the bite mark I can hear him panting through tears.

"S-Sasuke!!" He screams loudly with panic in his voice. As fast as I pulled my hand away I put it back on his mouth with a loud slap. It must've hurt him because he gave out another little scream. Tears were coming from him by what seemed like the bucket full.

Next thing I new I heard a bang. I assume it was the door. Then a sering pain in my side, I think one or two of my ribs broke. I lost my hold on Naruto and went flying across the floor.

The blonde slid down to the ground, still crying heavily. My head started pounding, I must've hit it when I hit the ground. Through my hazy vision I could make out a dark, tall figure that was bending down to Naruto's level on the ground. Before I lost all conciousness I had one thought in mind.

That damn, fucking Uchiha.

------------------------

**Next chapter won't be in Sai's POV.**


	4. The after shock, comforting arms

**Me: I come before you to sit behind you!**

**Lee: I'm postively, not sure if I can see the similarties in those differences!**

**Sai: WTF?**

**Me: you just don't fit in with us**

**Sasunaru: YEA!**

**Fangirls: Yea!**

**Sai: TT why is everyone so mean...**

_Chapter 4_

Sasuke watched the blonde slept on his bed. Shortly after he had found Naruto, he passed out. A nurse just told him to take the blonde to his room and watch out for him.

The damp cloth on Naruto's head dripped with a mixture of sweat and water.

_'That fucking Sai!' _Sasuke screamed in his head.

_'Look at the condition he has put my blonde in, I'm glad i fucking broke 4 of his ribs...WAIT! Did I call Naruto mine?!' _Sasuke didn't know what to think as he watched the smaller boy's chest move up and down with every breathe he took.

He studied everything part of Naruto's body, the way his lips were slightly parted as he breathed, his closed blonde eyes with beautiful long eyelashes.

His eyes scanned down Naruto's body to his...

_'What the fuck am I doing! I can't think of Naruto like that, but that kiss...' _Sasuke looked at the blondes lips then he lightly touched his own.

The raven watched as the blonde began to stir. He moaned in his sleep.

"S-Sasuke..." He pleaded. The raven watched in amazement.

"Sasuke!" The blonde shouted a little louder. At first Sasuke thought he was having a wet dream but he observed Naruto's lower regions and saw no bulge.

"S-Sasuke help!" Naruto started to thrash and kick in the bed.

The raven saw that Naruto was distressed and he grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Come on Naruto, wake up, it's just a nightmare!" Sasuke put one leg over Naruto's waist and and he sat on him and kept his legs down.

He pinned the boy's wrists above his head.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed a terrifying scream before his blue eyes shot open. The first thing he saw were dark onyx eyes that hovered above his head.

Naruto couldn't keep the tears back any longer. He slid out of Sasuke's grip and rested his head on the others chest, he cried all he could.

At first the raven didn't know what to do but then he realised, he had to comfort him. He put one hand behind Naruto's head he played with his soft golden locks, he wrapped the other hand on Naruto's back.

The raven pulled the blonde in closer to his chest. Loud crys and wails exited from the blonde as Sasuke rocked him back and forth while hushing him calmly.

"Shh, it's ok Naruto, I'm here" Sasuke said in the kindest voice possible. Naruto hicced and started coughing.

"Sas--uke hic don't leave ok hic hic" The blonde grasped onto Sasuke's shirt like his life depended on it.

"It's ok Naruto, I'm not going anywhere!" He soothed. The blonde stopped crying and pushed a little away from Sasuke so he could look him in the eyes.

Sasuke hated the sight infront of him so he wiped each tear away.

"W-What happened to Sai?" Naruto questioned.

"Don't worry about him! But did he hurt you in anyway?"

"Well my wrists...-" Naruto looked at the bed.

"You know what I mean dobe" Sasuke gently knocked Naruto on the head.

"He didn't really..."

"Then why were you so scared?" Sasuke's eyebrows frowned.

"Because, I was afraid of what...What...He would do" The tears started to swell up again.

"Come on don't cry again dobe!" The raven pulled the blonde into his chest once again.

"Whats hic the time?" He questioned as he tried to keep the tears back.

"Don't worry you were out for the rest of the day, it's around 7:00pm" Sasuke answered as he removed himself from Naruto and slid off of the bed.

Naruto didn't want Sasuke to stop holding him, he was like a heat pack, all warm and squishy like. He watched the raven's every move to the desk were they did their homework.

He grabbed a small bowl with alfoil over the top to obviously keep heat in. Ontop were some chopsticks.

"I got this from the cafetiria for you" Sasuke looked one way as he handed the bowl to Naruto. He took it hesitantly then watched Sasuke sit back on the chair he was sitting on earlier to watch the blonde.

Naruto peeled the top of to find a steaming hot bowl of ramen.

"Oh My God! Sasuke-seme you rock!" Naruto shouted through a mouthfull of noodles. Sasuke snapped his head towards the blonde quickly.

"W-what did you say!?" Sasuke practically yelled. Naruto swallowed the noodles he had in his mouth.

"I said, oh my god Sasuke-teme you rock, why?" Naruto asked in bewilldement.

"Oh don't worry then" Sasuke shook it off.

_'Even if it was just the slip of the tounge it felt really good to hear him call me seme, just for a second' _He stood from his chair and made his way to the bathroom.

SxNsXnSxNsXnSxNsXN----

"Naruto, Naruto!" Sasuke shook the blonde as he tried to wake him up. The blonde mumbled something that the raven couldn't make out.

"God damn it dobe! Fucking wake up!" Sasuke grabbed the sheets and threw them off then got hold of Naruto ankles and pulled him straight off of the bed.

"Ow! Teme what the hell do you think your doing!?" The blonde stormed.

"Get dressed or you're going to be late...Again!" He smacked Naruto with a pillow. Naruto gave a 'hmph' then he ran into the bathroom.

"Dobe" Sasuke smirked as he walked out of the room.


	5. Encounter, Neji and Gaara

**Sai: are you still mad**

**Me: lets see, ive been watching and reading sasunaru all day, Ive been texting the guy I like all day and hes been texting back, its Saturday night and I can stay up late...I'd say your in the clear...**

**Sai: -whew-**

**Me: now to the story.**

_**Chapter 5**_

Naruto walked out of the room, his hair a messy but he made it work in his favour as usual. He peered down at his watch on his wirst and read the time.

"Oh, it's only 8:00am, I am really early" The blonde sighed as he walked along the hall which was suprisenly empty. He kept his head down as he walked, he glanced at the bruises on his wrists.

'CLANG'

Naruto jolted his head up and saw a lone Neji Hyuga shutting his locker.

_'Oh shit...' _Was all Naruto thought.

Neji's POV

The blonde is walking over hear, the hall is empty. Perfect. I walk up to him and I can tell he is mentally cursing.

I heard about the insident with Sai, so I'll go easy on him. For now.

"Hey Naruto, how are you?" I ask. He glances at me then at the floor, then at me once more before keeping a steady vision on the floor.

"I-I'm fine, thanks" He stutterd nervously.

"I heard about Sai, he's a bastard forget about him"

He took a step back and began to fidget with the bottom of his shirt, this must be a tuff topic. I wonder how much damage that Sai really did to the poor idiot.

"Feek better ok Naru-chan" I kiss him lightly on the forehead. He blushes a bit, that's all I will do...For now.

I walk past him and up the hall until I am out of sight.

End Neji's POV

Naruto shakes off the recent happenings and he runs to his next class. He opens the door slightly to see no teacher and no students.

He walks in slowly and glances around.

"Where is everyone?" Naruto whispered to himself.

"Its pretty early, everyone would be just hanging about in thier dorms or something" A emotionless voice came from the corner of the room.

Gaara's POV

The blonde spun round and looked pretty stunned, I don't blame him. I did come out from nowhere.

"Oh G-Gaara" He stammered.

I heard about a violent episode with Naruto, Sasuke and Sai, but I didn't know if it was true or not. Well now is my time to find out.

I stand up from my chair in the smoothest movement possible and I walk over to him slowly.

"Naruto..." Again! God damn me and me emotionless mask.

"I heard a...lets say rumor..." I finally reach him and I pulled at his bag so he lets go. As soon as I have it in my grasp I throw it on the floor. I hear him gasp as I push on him so that his back is on the desk and I have a hand on each side of his delicate head.

"Just a little rumor going around school about you..." I continue painfully, he is blushing madly, I take the oputunity and slip myself between his legs so that the rest calmly on my hips.

"You and Sai..." Another gasp exited him has I rub my nose in the ditches of his neck.

"G-Gaara-kun" He moans

"Is the rumor true, you gave you virginity to him" I licked and nipped at his neck.

"T-That's not true! I-I'm still a virgin, I'm waiting!" I could feel the heat radiating from him.

"Then let me be your first Naruto" I pulled up and hovered my face above his.

"I-I-I'm sorry Gaara-Kun, I can't." He puts his arms in between us and pushes against my chest.

"I-I already have someone in mind, I really am sorry!" He pleaded for forgiveness. I got up from our postition and stood up straight.

"Ok then, this person better fucking know lucky they are, but nun the less I want to have a relationship with you, even if it just as friends." I sighed before giving my final statement.

"I'll help you get this person, it's a promise" I stuck me pinky out.

The blonde look so stunned but he took my pinky with his anyway.

---------------------

**Ive already got the perfect ending for this story, but it's a fair way off of it yet.**

**Please Rate and Review, it oh so modivates me when you do.**


	6. Ive meet someone, shocking words

**It's late and I can't think of a chat...sorry...**

_**Chapter 6**_

Naruto sat next to Gaara in the classroom, glancing over at him every so often. The Uchiha had failed to get a seat next to the blonde this time so he had to settle for behind. (No pun intended LOL)

He watched the happens of Gaara and Naruto take place infront of him. His stale attention became alert when he saw a note leave Naruto's hand and fall into Gaara's.

'_What are they talking about? Have I already lost Naruto? Oh this isn't fair' _Sasuke banged his head on his desk softly yet hard so know one would noticed.

_On the Note_

_'Hey Gaara, are you still up to helpin me?'_

_'Of coarse, so who is the lucky guy?'_

_'I don't wanna say'_

_'I can't help if I don't know'_

Glances back at Sasuke

_'Oh ok, its Sasuke...'_

_'Really I would've never have guessed'_

_'Is that sarcasim?'_

_'Just shut up ok listen up this is what we are going to do...'_

Sasuke watched the note go back and forth

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke listened to the bell as it ended its ring.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sasuke called out to him,but it was to late. Naruto had already ran down the hall opisite to Sasuke hand in hand with Gaara.

The day went by in a blur. It was friday so Naruto was staying at Sasuke's place in the town over for the weekend. The raven became really puzzled with the blondes actions.

Naruto hadn't talked to him all day, he didn't look at him and he kept hanging out with Gaara and talking to him.

At the final bell Sasuke finally couldn't take anymore. Before the blonde could race out of the room the Uchiha grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Naruto wait! Why aren't you talking to me!" Sasuke demanded an answer. Naruto smirked and chuckled lightly to himself.

"W-What's so funny!" By now everyone else had left a were long gone. The blonde leaned into Sasuke's ear a whisperd suductively.

"I think I'm in love, and I'm planning on winning his heart" Sasuke's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat, the blonde removed himself from Sasuke's grip and walked out of the room and down the hall.

Sasuke stood there frozen with suprise, grief and heart brokeness. He backed up to the nearest seat and pluncked down with a thud.

The raven laid his head down in his arms, he wanted to break down and cry but he kept the tears back. His ears honed on a sound in the hall. Footsteps.

The Uchiha heir tilted his head slightly to see the person that had just opend the door walked in and then shut the door behind them.

"Why the glum face?" The person asked as they walked over to the teachers desk and leaned on it.

"What do you want Kakashi?" Sasuke snapped as he pushed himself up and leaned in the back of his chair.

"Lets see, your eyes are really red and on the verge of tears, your lips is shaking slightly and you are way paler then usual" The sliver haird man stated bluntly. Sasuke bowed his head a little lower as Kakashi pointed out the obvious.

"Sasuke...What happened?" Sasuke clenched his fist.

"I-It isn't fair!" He shouted loudly. "He's fallen in love with someone else! He doesn't care about me anymore, my love for him isn't returned" The tears in the ravens eyes became harder and harder to keep back.

"Sasuke, are you talking about Naruto?" Kakashi had been listening in on Gaara's and Naruto's conversations all day so he new all to well what was going on.

"Of coarse I'm talking about Naruto!" The raven shouted as he stood up and slammed his palm on his desk.

"Why do you care?" Kakashi was blunt.

"Because I-I-I love him more than anyone else could!" Sasuke finally choked out his true feelings.

"But he doesn't return them, now there is a problem"

"Just shut up I know that" A single tear trickled down the ravens cheek.

"Give up Sasuke don't ruin the friendship you have with him" Sasuke wiped the tear away as he listened to Kakashi's advice.

He nodded and then walked out leaving his sensei alone in the room.

"Just give up? Yea, give up" Sasuke came to his final decision.


	7. A fall is more than it looks like

**Me: Ok heres the next chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**Sai: who is waiting for this?**

**Me: all the people who love this fic! -points out into darkness-**

**-cricket noises-**

**Me: JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP SAI!**

**Sai: sadly I didn't say anthing...**

_**BTW Sasuke and Naruto are in Tokyo but thier houses are in Konoha which is a 4 hour trip from Tokyo.**_

_Chapter 7_

Sasuke walked into his room and was greeted with a flying hug.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto jumped on the raven and pushed him down onto the bed. He put one leg either side of Sasuke and sat on his crotch.

"Sasuke are you packed we leave for Konoha in 2 hours!" Naruto pouted.

"Baka! I'm already packed, fucking hell!" Sasuke snapped as he pushed the blonde off of him. Naruto flew off of Sasuke's body and landed on the floor, he hit his head on the ground underneath him and he flinched with the pain.

"Naruto are you ok?" The raven peered over the edge of the bed and looked at the blonde withering in pain on the floor.

"Just go away teme!" Naruto screamed as he got to his feet and went to run into the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't! You let me see that wound on your head!" Sasuke retaliated as he grabbed the blondes wrist and pulled him back onto the bed.

"No Sasuke! Let go!" Tears rolled down the blondes cheeks. Sasuke pulled Naruto down so his head was on his shoulder. The raven ran his fingers through the sunshine locks as he felt a small lump.

"You should be fine" Sasuke simply stated.

"Why the hell do you care! Your the one that caused it!" Naruto cryed on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Oh Naruto I'm sorry, I've had a really bad day" The raven hugged the other.

"I love going to your place" Naruto hicced.

"Why?" The other questioned.

"Because it's just a really fun and supriseing place..." Naruto removed himself from Sasuke's shoulder, "...and there is going to be a bigger suprise this time" Naruto smirked.

"W-what do yo-"

KNOCK KNOCK!

The door to thier room banged. Naruto jumped up and opened it.

"Ah! Gaara! What are you doing here?" By now Sasuke was standing beside Naruto.

"You must've dropped you cell phone near your locker because it was on the floor" Gaara sated. Sasuke felt sick just by looking at Gaara because he was sure that he was the one Naruto had fallen for.

Just as Naruto went to take his phone Gaara stepped back.

"G-Gaara!" Naruto reached out again, in the rush he fell a little bit and his foot brushed the door and it slammed in Sasuke's face.

The blonde didn't realise what he just did a he continued chasing after the red head as he tried to get his phone.

_Sasuke's POV_

There is no way he just slammed that door in my face. I stood there in the exact same spot as I tried to get over the shock.

I walked over to my bed, bent down and pulled out my packed port from underneath the bed.

I new that the dobe had moved on, but I'm feeling left out completely. I didn't think we would ever move apart this far.

Oh well, maybe if I'm lucky this weekend with just us will make our friendship that little bit stronger.

KNOCK KNOCK!

That dobe I bet he locked himself out, so I get up and open the door.

_Naruto's POV_

God that Gaara can run. At least he did the right thing and refreshed my mind about the plan. I feel nervous about seeing Sasuke now.

I mean what if he doesn't like me? What if he rejects my feeling? I don't know what I would do if he did. Damn it I'm so nervous I feel pysically sick.

All these thoughts run through my head until I reach the door. I turn the nob slowly and walk in.

"Sasuke-teme are you ready to go?" I shout. I gaze at the sight before me.

Sasuke is on the bed making out with him! His strong hands are holding Sasuke's hands above his head. He can't move! Sasuke is being forced to do this against his will.

"S-Sasuke!" I say quietly.

_Writters POV_

Sasuke's eyes shoot open as he hears the blondes voice. He jerks his head to one side to break from the tounge war that the other person has engaged him in.

"Naruto!" He shouts as he struggles from the tight grip on his wrists.

---------------------------

**Ok if i don't get at least 5 reviews for this chapter alone i dont think i will continue... -- mean aren't i lol**


	8. A brother and one bed

**Me: Yay weekend!**

**Sai: you get hypo really easily**

**Me: I'm just happy**

**Sai: I guess so**

**Me: ok now onto the next chapter**

**Sai: your last one sucked**

**Me: yea I know, after I read over it I realised how horribly written it was, and how short it was.**

**Sai: yea**

**Me: STFU!**

_Chapter 8_

"Naruto get out!" Sasuke ordered. He didn't want Naruto to see him like this, he was powerless against the person on top of him. But he didn't know why.

"Sasuke w-what-"

"What part of leave don't you understand!" The onyx eyed boy commanded. The person on top of Sasuke watched Naruto with an emotionless expression.

"B-but Sasuke I-I..." The sunshine boy couldn't take anymore and he ran to his distressed friend.

He grabbed the person's shirt and tugged at it mercilessly.

"Get- off- of- Sasuke!" Naruto stretched his words out to get it through the others head.

"Why would I do that?" The emotionless person asked simply.

"Because, I- and- your- just get off!" Naruto kept on tugging with fail.

"Give me a good reason" The person stated again.

"Naruto just go! I'll be fine!" The raven boomed.

"No!" Naruto gulped, "please just get off of Sasuke, please! Please! Please Sai!" He begged as he feel to his knees.

"I'll do anything please, Sai!" Tears chocked the blonde's words.

"Naruto stop please..." Sasuke whispered.

"No I won't Sasuke! Sai I will do anything..." Sai's attention was now on Naruto.

"Anything?" The emotionless boy teased out.

"Yea, anything..." The blue eyed boy's light dimmed as he said those words.

Sai let go of Sasuke's wrists and stood up on the floor. The raven rubbed his sore wrists. The other dark haired male cupped Naruto's chin in his hand and pulled him up to his feet.

"Ugh! Ah!" The dimmed blonde winced in pain as he felt himself hit the wall.

"I like the tone you used when you said 'anything'" Sai chuckled as he leaned into Naruto neck.

"Oh no you don't" A older male said as he grabbed Sai's neck from behind and threw him across the room. He glanced over to the bed Sasuke was on to suprisenly find him still there. Someone drew his attention to the front of him.

"I-Itachi!" The blonde was suprised to see Sasuke's brother here.

"You two are lucky I came when I did, now get your bags and lets go the the car" Itachi stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and walked out of the room.

Dark onyx eyes meet bright blue ones as they looked at eachother with a confussed tone but soon they bumped into action grabbed their bags and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto layed asleep on the backseat while Sasuke was in the front, he talked to Itachi while he drove.

Itachi glanced back at the sleeping dobe then faced the front again ready to talk to his little brother.

"So has it happened yet?" Sasuke took a sip of water out of his water bottle as he listened to Itachi.

"I mean have you fucked lil' Naru yet?" The older boy never took his eyes off the road. Sasuke was a little too suprised and he spat the water out onto the dashboard of the car.

"Look what you've done now! Clean that up!" Itachi boomed.

"You can't blame me! You asking a question like that so suddenly, it's enough to make a grown man choke!" Sasuke yelled back. The older boy quickly husshed the younger one and gestured to Naruto.

"Oh-" The raven calmed down, "-besides, he doesn't like me like that, he wouldn't let me fuck him if I tried" His onyx eyes lowered.

"What makes you think that?"

_'God damn fucking Itachi and his questions!' _Sasuke cursed in his head.

"I know because he's fallen in love with someone else" Somehow his eyes sank lower, if that was possible.

"How do you know? Did he tell you this himself?" Itachi was blunt and it made Sasuke's skin crawl.

"Yeah, he did actually" Dismay shrouded the young Uchiha's voice.

"Oh, well that sucks, I like Naruto and I would like to have him as a brother" A awkward silence fell inside the car.

"Yeah, well that's not going to happen anytime soon" Sasuke turned away from Itachi and looked out of his side window and he quickly fell asleep.

"You never know little brother, you most likely don't know what you are talking about"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The car pulled up in the drive way and the young raven woke himself up. He heard his brother pop the boot and he stepped out of the car gracefully. He peered into the back window to see Naruto still sleeping.

"It's already dark and he's had a long day, why don't you just carry him up to the bedroom and put him in bed, I'll take the bags" Itachi stated as he grabbed his port.

Sasuke silently agreed and he open the door quietly. He pulled Naruto out and carried him in the 'damisel in distress' postition (1).

The raven walked into the familiar two story house, he walked up the stairs and went into his room. He had always had a second bed in his room because the dobe use to sleepover all the time before they went to boarding school. But this time was different.

_'What the hell did Itachi do with the other bed!'_ Again with the cursing of his brother. Sasuke laid Naruto down on his bed then walked out of the room.

"Itachi!" The younger boy boomed as he ran down the stairs, he came across the sight of a older Uchiha sipping what seemed to be coffee at the table.

"Yes little brother?" He was calm and that ticked Sasuke off.

"Where is the second bed that use to be in my room?" It looked like steam was coming out of his ears (but it wasn't LOL).

"Oh that, Kisame- Wait you remember Kisame right?" Sasuke just nodded.

"Ok anyway, that foolish boyfriend of mine need work done to his teeth and he just didn't have the money, so. We...Sold the bed, isn't that funny" Itachi forced a fake laugh, he was half expecting Sasuke to break out in a fit of rage. He was shocked when he took a deep breath and sat down across from him.

"I guess I'll sleep on the couch then" The younger one got up and began to walk into the lounge room.

"Oh no you don't!" Itachi got behind him and shoved him up the stairs, "you go to lil' Naru's aid, I'm sure he will be expecting to see you in the morning!"

"But- I-"

"Just do it!" Sasuke sighed as he walked freely up the rest of the stairs, he turned back to Itachi for a split second and the young raven said to his brother.

"But I can't help that there is this feeling that I'm forgeting something"

xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDx

Sai groaned as he got up.

"God, how long have I been out for?"

-------------------------------------------------

**Omg thank you everyone for the magnificent reviews, I tried to be a better writter in this chapter, please give me more reviews it encourages me sooooooo much. **

**Thanks very much**

**Jess-chan  
!!**

**(1) I don't really know what it's called LOL**


	9. Beating of anothers heart

**Me: God I love the weekends, you can stay up extra late to write**

**Sai: I know I get all my art done on weekends**

**Me: oh dear lord, I have a math test on tuesday TT why me**

**Sai: sucker**

**Me:...**

**Sai: J-Jess, puter the axe down**

**Me: ...**

**Sai: come on now Jess...-Backs away-**

**Me: ...**

**Sai: don't be hasty now, J-Jeeessssssss -thump/slice/chop/vroom(Oo)/kaboom/zapsies-**

**Me: hehe, moo**

_**Chapter 9**_

Naruto felt himself rustle awake, slowly he opened his eye's and stared at another face that was inches from his.

"Ah! Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto screamed, then raven had barely opened his eyes when another head came screaming and hitting him (1).

"Oh god Naruto what the fuck!" Sasuke scrambled out of bed, he had his hand on his half bleeding half bruised forehead.

Naruto was spinning around the room, his eyes in swirls.

"What are you, skitzo?" Sasuke boomed.

"Well your the one that was all up in my face!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Itachi kicked down the door as he entered. The older Uchiha's eyes popped.

The younger Uchiha started to laugh and the other boy joined him.

"What the fuck is so funny!?" Itachi questioned.

The two friends gestured at the pink long sleeved and long panted pajamas he was wearing and the cherry on the cake was that there were pink bunnys all over them.

Itachi finally took the hint. He pouted the pout of a life time.

"Oh grow up! Last time I'm coming to help you two!" He slammed the door shut and left two giggling boys in the room.

"Your brother is so gay" The blue eyed boy held his side as a plomped onto the bed.

"Yeah-" Sasuke laid down to, "-what do you want to do today?"

The plan that Gaara conducted suddenly popped up in Naruto's head.

_'Now! I should do it now! It's perfect timing...But I'm too nervous...God damn it!'_

"Earth to Naruto!" Sasuke waved a hand infront of the oblivious dobe.

"Oh ah um..."

"Whatever, I'm going for a shower, you have something for us to do by the time I get out" The young raven left the room.

"Oh god what now!" The nervous blonde grabbed his stomach.

"Gaara! I'll call Gaara, he'll know what to do!" Naruto ran to his bag which was in the corner of the room, he digged in the side pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

The buttons beeped as he dialed Gaara's number.

"Hello?" Came a voice

-

"Shit forgot my towel" Sasuke turned back.

Just as he got to the door he heard a voice talking so he froze so he could listen in on the conversation.

"Hey Gaara, thank god you answered!"

_'Gaara!'(2)_

"Oh Gaara, I really want you here!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke sighed and walked away, back to his shower.

-

"Gaara I'm too nervous! I don't think I can go through with it"

"_Naruto, just settle down, look at the bottom of your bag and you'll find something that will boost your confidence"_

The confussed boy searched his bag and finally found what the red head was talking about.

"Oh. Shit" Was all the blonde said.

Naruto heard Gaara chuckle on the other end of the phone.

-

Sasuke walked back to his room with nothing other than a towel on.

"Yo dobe have you-" The teme stopped dead in his tracks when there was no blonde in sight.

"N-Naruto?" At first Sasuke wondered if Naruto was down stairs getting some breakfeast.

The proud Uchiha walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Ow!" Came a voice.

"What the hell! Naruto?" Sasuke jumped to his feet. Naruto pulled the blankets down so all you saw where his deep, oceanic blue eyes.

"God how did I not see you? Wait why are you under the covers?" The onyx eyed boy cocked a hip.

"W-Well, I was planning on being ontop of them, but when I heard you coming I got nervous and jumped under them" The bumbling blonde grasped the sheet tighter.

"Why were you nervous when I came?" The Uchiha fired another question.

"..." A deep blush appeared on the blonde's face.

"Oh wait let me guess, you were jerking off, and to Gaara's name at that" Sasuke looked towards the ground.

"What the hell makes you think I was jerking off and with Gaara in mind!" The blanket has now moved down to the blonde's neck but it stopped there.

"I know he's the one you've fallen in love with Naruto, I'm not stupid" The Uchiha boy turned and went to walked out of the door while plea's like 'no Sasuke wait' and 'you don''t understand!' left the blonde.

-

Sasuke walked into Itachi's room and found a shirt of his and a pair of jeans. He slipped them on and walked down stairs.

_'Itachi must've left for work already, fucking bastard' _He thought as he grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl on the table and sat at the table.

"Sasuke-teme, for gods sake listen to me!" Naruto appeard at the doorway.

The raven choked on his apple bit when he saw Naruto.

The tiny blonde was wearing a short school skirt and school sailor top. He had thigh high socks on, that was all.

"N-Naruto what are you wearing?" Sasuke coughed. Naruto head looked at the ground.

"C'mon, Gaara still isn't here and you dress up for him" The teme chuckled.

"Your not listening to me!"

Sasuke's attention was now fully on the blonde dobe.

"It wasn't for Gaara, I don't like Gaara that way!" He shouted, the raven's face had a confussed expression plastered on it.

"Fucking hell teme, don't you understand yet! I did this for you, I was hopng you would fall in love with me if I did!" Naruto choked on tears.

"N-naruto"

"But obviously you don't and you won't, I'll pack my bags and go to my house (3)" The boy's light dimmed down and he walked up stairs.

_'There is no way he just fucking said that, no fucking way in hell' _The very shocked Uchiha stayed glued to his seat, many thoughts ran through his head until he was finally stunned out of his day dreaming by Naruto, who was now dressed in a pair of orange shorts and a black jumper, came down the stairs and headed for the front door.

"See you at school teme" He mumbled. The upset blonde had just reached for the door when he heard.

"Ali upe! (4)" He was lifted high off of the ground and swung over a strong shoulder, he dropped all of his bags in the confussion.

"Teme what are you doing!? God damn it put me down!" The smaller boy pounded the others back.

"I'm not letting you leave with our relationship in the condition it is" Sasuke bluntly said.

"What relationship? I thought you didn't want a relationship!" Naruto kept up with beating the older boy's back.

When the raven got to his room he kicked open the door, walked in and threw Naruto on his bed. He put one hand on either side of the younger boy's head and hovered above him.

"Why do you want me to love you?"

"I-I-I..." The blonde boy stuttered.

"Come on Naruto!"

"Because I love you, I just wanted to be loved in return!" He spat in the other boys face.

"Naruto..." Sasuke smirked and slightly chuckled.

"So tell me, what was with you and Gaara" A chuckle still visible in the raven's voice.

"He helped me come up with a plan to make you love me, and stop laughing, the situation isn't very funny!" Said boy commanded.

"What the hell made you think you could make me fall in love with you and I'm not laughing at the situation, I'm laughing at you!" The older boy laughed a little harder.

"I new you wouldn't love me in return, of coarse you would laugh at me I am so stupid for thinking I could be loved" Naruto pounded on the other boy's chest.

"Baka, stop that..." Sasuke kocked Naruto on the head, "I'm not laughing at the notion of me loving you I'm laughing at the notion of someone trying to make someone fall in love with them, when they already are" Sasuke lightly pecked the boy underneath him on the lips, "if what I just said makes sense" He finished off.

"Wait, you already loved me?"

"Well I thought it was pretty obvious, guess not" A dark aura surrounded the Uchiha.

Naruto pulled the other down and crashed thier lips together. A furious tounge war was raged but was quickly won by the Uchiha.

The boy on top un-willing ran his hands up the other's jumper, he ran his fingers around hard nipples. Moans and loud groans escaped the blonde.

Their kiss broke and both panted.

"Sasuke, don't stop" Huffed a certain blonde. Sasuke just nodded and continued his actions on Naruto's neck. His hands wandered down to the smaller boy's pants.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun, my dearest brother! I brought tomatos!" Itachi bursted in.

Both boys froze.

"Itachi get the hell out!" Screamed a very agrovated raven.

"Oh come on I want to eat tomatos with you, I know it's your favorite food" Itachi practicully flew over to Sasuke on little devil wings, grabbed him by the arms and dragged him out.

"Asshole! What do you think you're doing, didn't you see I was in the middle of something!" Sasuke's veins popped as he was dragged down the stairs.

"Kukuku, this is for the crack at my pajama's this morning" The older Uchiha evilly laughed.

"BASTARD!"

-

A lonely Naruto was left on the bed.

_'What just happened?'_

He sat up and gazed at the door,

"Oh well, I wonder what will happen now" He smiled his famous grin and feel back onto the bed.

---------------------------

**Ok time for my final note **

**(1) I'm sort of coping this part from the episode where Hinata gets to close to Naruto and head butts him into oblivion (can't remember to episode number xD) so imagine that, but with Sasuke.**

**(2) Sasuke is actually thinking that, Gaara isn't saying it**

**(3) Naruto has a house in Konoha but he like's to sleepover at Sasuke's alot**

**(4) Its the frase people use when they lift something, I hope people understand ; hehe**

**Ok check this out hehe**

**Songs I recomened listening to, to get into the mood **

**()Caramelldansen (speedycake remix)**

**()Malchik Gay by Tatu**

**()This is love by Utada Hikaru**

**()Listen to your heart by DHT**

**() Michi (to you all) it's Naruto:Shippuuden ending 2**

**() back to Caramelldansen **

**Thank you and good night **


	10. An offer he can't refuse

**Lee: Ok everyone, I would like to announce Sai's un-timely death**

**Me: Un-timely? I think I timed it pretty well**

**Lee: I still can't believe you did it**

**Me: Me? I didn't do it**

**Lee: But you just said you timed it pretty well**

**Me: ...**

**Lee: Oh come on Jess**

**Me: ...**

**Lee: Oh my...**

**Me: -Mczaperies!-**

**Lee: -is no longer-**

**Me: hehe moo...**

_**Chapter 10 (woop woop )**_

"Hey Sasuke look at this!" Naruto ran to the young Uchiha who was sitting on the lounge watching TV.

"What is it dobe?"

When the boy got to the raven he held his phone out which displayed a text message.

'_Yo, what up lil Naru, me and da others are in Konoha we heard you and Uchiha lived here, so where are ya?'_

"Who's it from?" Questioned the bigger boy.

"It's from Kiba, do you want to meet up with them?"

Sasuke sighed, "I'd rather stay here with you, especially when Itachi's out of the house...Again!" Sasuke snarled at the thought of what his brother interupted last time.

"Teme, I'm serious!" Naruto blushed and got right into Sasuke's face. The two of them hadn't yet talked of the inicident on Sasuke's bed, so they hadn't asked the other out yet. Well in so many words.

"Hn, fine" The raven agreed. The sunshine boy squeeled and quickly texted back.

"Is Sai or Gaara going to be there?" The air just became awkward.

"I don't know, if Sai was gonna be there I wouldn't care because he wouldn't try anything with everyone around, and about Gaara..." Naruto began to fiddle with the bottom of his shirt.

The bigger boy was intrigued by the others actions.

"About Gaara, do you understand now that, we-we are just friends?" Naruto sat down near Sasuke's feet and bowed his head when he realised he was starting to blush a deep red.

"I don't know dobe, I don't think I fully understood the last time you tried to explain" The raven slowly manuvered the postion of the two so that Naruto was right underneath him.

"Hmm, then maybe I should make it a little clearer then" The blonde smirked.

"A little bit kinky are we?" Sasuke chuckled.

"You might say that" Naruto leaned in for a passionate kiss.

'_I'll bleed it out digging deeper just to throw it away, just to throw it away! (1)'_

"What the hell is-" Naruto hushed Sasuke from speaking and he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

_'Hey little Naru, what up!" _A loud familiar voice boomed from the phone.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

_"Who was that Naru? A secret lover perhaps?" _

"Shut up Kiba! It's Sasuke, hang on I'll put ya on loud speaker" With the press of a button Kiba's voice became two times louder.

_"Hey Sasuke what up man?"_

"Hey Kiba, what cha ring for?" The boy wrapped his arm around the blondes shoulders and pulled him in.

_"Well aparently you and lil Naru here are in Konoha"_

"And..." Continued the raven.

_"Want to meet up?"_

Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw he really didn't want to.

"We'd love to..." The blonde boasted then he heard his friend sigh, "but we're kinda busy"

_"Aww that's to bad, well I'll leave you to be so you can fuck eachother"_

"I-I-I..." Naruto stuttered, "bye Kiba" The onyx eyed boy finished.

_"Haha, bye guys" _Kiba said his goodbyes and hung up.

"Why did you do that Naruto?"

The blonde boy blushed.

"I want to figure things out before we do anything"

"Figure things out? I suppose you have a point there"

Both boys sat in a awkward silence until the Uchiha finally spoke.

"Do you want to Naruto?"

"Want to what?"

Sasuke sighed.

"Be my boyfriend?"

Naruto blushed again.

"I-I, of coarse I do, Sasuke"

"Let's go out for ice cream" The raven suggested.

"Make it ramen and you've got a deal" Naruto chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and nuzled the boy's nose with his.

-

"Hey you two!" A voice called out from across the park.

The new couple had finished their ramen at Naruto's fav stand, Ichiraku. They decided to take the low way home through the park.

"Hey, what are you doing here dog breath?" The blonde boy waved to Kiba as he ran towards them with everyone else hot on his heels.

"We were going to a party but Sakura left her handbag at home so we're just heading to her house quickly" Shikimaru sighed as the bubblegum girl giggled.

"Party?" The bumbfounded blonde asked.

"Yeah, it's a big bash that a guy called Pein is holding" The dog boy jumped around all excited.

"Pein?" Now it was Sasuke's turn to be confussed.

"You know him?" Naruto pushed his new lover.

"Hmm, don't know I've heard the name before, I think Itachi hangs out with him" 

"He can't be all the good then" The blonde chuckled.

"Shut up dobe" The raven punched his boyfriend in the arm.

"Anyway, do you want to come?" Kiba asked.

"Only if it's with Naruto" The onyx eyed boy mumbled.

"Teme! Sure we'll come, come to Sasuke's house at around 6:00" The sunshine boy smiled his famous smile.

"Sure that should give you enough time to get ready and have a quick fuck" Dog boy chuckled as he walked past with everyone on his heels except Gaara.

"Well..." Was all the red head said. Sasuke put his arm around the blonde and walked him away.

Naruto glanced back at Gaara and winked. Gaara just smirked.

-

"I dibs first shower!" The blonde screamed as the raven shut the door behind them. Sasuke chuckled as the blonde ran up stairs.

-

"Your turn teme!" Naruto shouted. He had finished his shower and had dressed in a pair on denim jeans, orange polo shirt, black skate shoes and a black wrist band and matchin choker.

"Fuck" Sasuke whispered when he saw the blonde.

"What did you say?" Naruto put his hands behind his head and smiled.

"Uh nothing" Sasuke exclaimed as he ran up the stairs to the shower.

-

"Let's go dobe" The raven said as he walked down the stairs wearing a dark blue polo shirt, black jeans, blue skate shoes and a black and white cap.

"In here teme!" The blonde called from the lounge room.

Sasuke walked into the large room and saw everyone including Naruto there. 

"Ready to go Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura beamed. The raven nodded and soon everyone was out the door.

-

"Woah, this is a mess" The blonde boy exclaimed as he stepped over an uncouncious body on the lawn. Kiba nodded as spoke.

"The party started a while ago, but it's still at full blaze" He wooped as he walked inside. The group barely dodged a beer bottle flying past, loud music boomed and many hot body's jumped up and down and moved to the music.

"All right lets go!" Lee, Neji and Shikimaru went one way and Kiba went the other way with Sakura, Ino and Hinata in tow.

That left Sai, Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto left standing.

"Ah! Sasuke! Sasuke is that your brother over there" The blonde blinked as he pointed Itachi.

"I new this guy was a friend of Itachi's" Sasuke sniffed.

"Well were to you two?" Naruto turned around to find no Sai and Gaara.

"Where did they go?"

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders at the dobe's question.

"I never wanted to come out in the first place" Naruto sighed at his friend's statement.

"Fine then lets go home" The blonde pushed past the raven and began to walk out the door.

"Hey Naruto, that guy over there looks like you" Sasuke yelled out to him.

The blonde turned around to spot an orange haired older male. He had piercings all over his face and he was talking to Itachi. The two younger boys saw that Itachi was gesturing at them and they began to walk over to them.

"Oh crap" Was all Sasuke said.

"This is Sasuke and Naru-chan" The older Uchiha intoduced the other bloke to Naruto and Sasuke.

"It's Naruto" He blurted out.

"Yeah what ever, I have a propersition for you two" The blonde and raven looked at eachother as they listened to Itachi.

"How would you two like to earn some money" The blue eyed boy became very alert.

"It's just some simple prostitution while one of my sluts are away" The orange haired guy said.

"Excuse me!" Sasuke screamed.

"You would be working under one of the highest ranked prostitute rings and you would be working directly under Pein-Sama here" The older Uchiha pointed out.

"There is no way either of us would work under such a business that is so slutty!" The younger raven commanded, "c'mon Naruto lets go". Sasuke turned and walked out the door.

"I know you need the money my little Naru-chan" Itachi whispered in the dobe's ear. Pein handed Naruto a card with a few details on it.

"You'll need this if you want to stay in school, you are lucky I recomened you" The older raven stuck his nose out discretely.

"You coming dobe?" Sasuke called from the gate. Naruto just nodded then he quickly turned to this Pein guy to say one last thing.

"I'll call you" Then he ran out to Sasuke and left.

-----------------------------------------------

**OMG guys im soooooo sorry that it's like super dooper late, my personal life has been really wierd and to top off my meaness I'm not gonna write another chapter until I get up to 75 reviews. Please and thankyou**

**3 Jess**


	11. Someone to betray, the mistake he made

**Sasuke: You actually killed them**

**Me: Who...?**

**Sasuke: Lee and Sai**

**Me: Say it again I dare you...**

**Naruto: Don't kill him please!**

**Me: . anything for you my little uke!**

**Sasuke: Thanks Naruto**

**Naruto: no worries teme**

**Gaara: Have you guys seen Lee**

**SasuNaru: OO**

**Me: .'' hehe, about that...**

**Chapter 11**

The blonde dobe rolled over in the bed and faced Sasuke. He watched long dark eyelashes flicker open to reveal deep onyx eyes.

"What are you starring at dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"I-I...It's nothing" Naruto blushed as he jumped out of bed.

"Last day until school, what are we going to do?" The blue eyed boy streched as he listened to the raven's question.

"I don't know, it's up to you" Sasuke hated it when people left decisions up to him and he always replied with a 'hmph' and this time was no exception.

"We could go find Kiba and the gang and hang out with them" Said blonde suggested.

"Nah, I didn't hear that bastard of a brother of mine come in last night, so do you want to watch a movie together, just you. And me." The raven crawled over the bed in a seductive way. Another blush creeped apon the blondes cheeks.

Sasuke jumped off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Be ready when I get out ok dobe"

Naruto just nodded at Sasuke's command and then said raven shut the door and went to the shower.

Naruto looked at the card on Sasuke's desk and he sighed.

_"I need that money, other wise...No more school and no more Sasuke"_

He walked down the stairs and started popping the popcorn. He thought of a movie they could watch.

_" A thriller? The grudge. Hmm, no. A romance? Brokeback mountain. Hell no!"_

"Dobe! What are you doing!"

The blonde was startled from his thoughts when Sasuke came running down the stairs, he was wet and just in a towel. His hair looked so silky and smooth. He usually used to much hair gel to get it in that duck-butt shape. Every so often he would wash it and it would fall magically straight.

The blonde followed the panting raven to the microwave.

"Shit, Sasuke-teme I'm sorry!" Naruto shouted when he saw the microwave was on fire.

"Just help!" Sasuke shouted as he poured cups of water on it.

"Phew, it didn't burn the house down" The raven pointed out as he sat down at the table, his towel still in place.

Naruto sighed in dismay.

"What's the matter dobe? You're not usually this absent minded" The blonde heard his best friend question.

"There is just alot on my mind, ya' know, like what movies we should watch" Naruto trailed.

"There has to be more than movies in that mucked up head of yours" Sasuke sounded concerned while the dobe just kept his head down.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" The raven sighed.

_'Just that I'm thinking about turning into a slut to stay with you'_

"No" Replied the blonde.

"Nothing you want to admit to?"

_'Just that I'm thinking about cheating on you before our first date'_

"No"

"I'm disapointed Naruto" The raven sighed before he got up and left the table.

"W-What about the movie!" Stuttered the sunshine boy.

"Watch it by yourself"

"Oh...Ok" Sighed Naruto.

Beep Beep!

"Hurry up teme, we've got to get going!" Screamed the happy blonde from the car.

Sasuke locked the door and ran to his brother's red car. Naruto was in the back, obviously he was hoping Sasuke would sit next to him, but Sasuke totally ignored him and sat in the front next to his brother who was in the driver's seat.

_'This is a bad way to start a monday' _Itachi sighed in thought.

"See you next weekend little brother, my little Naru-chan" Itachi bellowed from the car.

"See you Itachi!"

"Hn"

With a screech of the tyres the older Uchiha was gone.

"C'mon dobe, lets get back to our room" The raven grabbed a dumbfounded blonde's hand and dragged him along. 

"Uh, Sasuke-teme can you do me a favour?" Naruto stopped the both of them.

"God what now?"

"I have to go see someone, will you please take my bags back to my room"

Sasuke sighed but he still nodded.

"Fine, but on your little walk can you sign us in, it's past 3:00pm"

Naruto nodded, he dropped his bags then headed the oppisite way to Sasuke down the hall way.

- **Naruto's POV **-

I look at the card in my hand, I'm trying to find a pay phone because I don't want to ring from my mobile. I feel so much guilt, ditching Sasuke to ring this Pein guy. 

There it is! Fuck. Someone is using it, who is that? They look like Hinata, wait!

"Neji!"

The person just hung up the phone and is now facing me. Yep it's Neji.

"Hello Naru-chan what's up?" He greets me politely. God he is hansome. HEY! Stop that! What about Sasuke?

"Oh, I just needed to use the phone" I chuckle lightly. I see him glance at the card in my hand but I hide it behind my back before he could read the writting, well I thought I did.

"I use to have a friend that worked for Pein, I think he still does in fact" I was completely stunned at what he said.

"R-Really, well he must enjoy it then" I chuckled as not to seem concerned.

"I don't know, but he makes a whole heap of money"

"Well that's good" 

Great! Awkward silence, I should make a break for it while I still can. Just as I go to take a step towards the phone Neji stops me.

"Let's go for a walk" He grabs my hand and drags me away from the phone. In a way I'm releaved that he stopped me, but the normal side of me is fucking pissed!

"C'mon Neji! Let me go, I've got stuff to do!" I struggle but me being the so called uke, I had no way of winning against him.

"What business, you were going to ring Pein to see if he would except you as his personal slut"

"What do you know!" I spat at him. He doesn't even flich. Fuck.

"I know enough to know that if you except his offer you would be betraying Sasuke" He stops, I freeze. He is right, I'm so ashamed, I bow my head to my bangs cover my eyes. He starts walking again, this time I don't struggle.

He takes me to his room, his family is so high and mighty that he gets his own room at the school. Sasuke could do that to, but he said he would rather share with me.

He swings me around so that I land on his bed. He crawls ontop of me, he looks like a fucking sex god, but he is nothing compared to Sasuke.

"I will pay your entire school fees for the rest of the year"

"R-Really!"

"On one condition..."

Fuck. He starts kissing my neck, he runs his hands up my shirt. He breaks his kisses and whispers huskily in my ear.

"We get to do 'after school activitys' when ever I want" I shiver at his words. What would be better? Working for Pein or working for Neji? Either way it's not good.

God his hands won't stop moving, they are freezing but with each stroke they heat up, so do I. The kisses are stronger, this offer. To do this for money.

Sasuke, I'm sorry.


	12. Back fire, a broken heart

**Me: Haha, I'm evil**

**Orochimaru: Kukuku, come to me Sasuke-kun.**

**Me: What are you doing here?**

**Orochimaru: Is this not the OroSasu fic I'm supposed to be in?**

**Sasuke: -shiver-**

**Naruto: This is SasuNaru**

**Orochimaru: oh my, sorry -leaves-**

**Me: oookkkk...**

**Chapter 12**

Naruto walked back to his room, he had just disgraced himself so the spring in his step wasn't there. There was a small bruise on the side of his cheek where Neji had hit him.

_"I can't believe he did that. Fuck!" _He was so ashamed.

The blonde opened the door to his room.

_"Fuck!" _He cursed in his head.

"About time you got home dobe" Naruto just looked at the floor.

"Hn, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing" Naruto sighed as he walked to the bathroom but was stopped by a firm grip on his wrist.

"Let go teme!" He demanded.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"I-I need money and I don't know how to get it, Sasuke I'm sorry" Tears began to fill the blonde's eyes.

"Why didn't you come to me then?" Sasuke whispered. Reality hit Naruto like a brick, why did he go to Sasuke-Teme, he new that he would have helped.

"I-I-I...Can you help me Sasuke, please" The blonde mumbled as he dug his head into the raven's chest.

"Of coarse I can, but why were you sorry?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto chocked on his breath and hicked, he stammered out a truthful excuse.

"W-well, I didn't know what to do so I went to go and call this prostitute thingy but I meet with Neji on my way to the phone and he said he could _help, _I agreed and we...We...We..." The blonde chocked on the last part.

The Uchiha pushed Naruto off of him and shouted.

"You what?" He tried to force an answer out of his lover.

"We hugged, and then we kissed and then we...Made out, then I got onto his bed and we..." Naruto was cut off.

"You fucked him!" Sasuke jumped back and yelled. His heart burnt with so many emotions, sadness, betrayel, anger, rage.

"I didnt!" The blonde cried. "I was going to, but you! You haunted my mind! You were there, you were screaming stop!" He fell to his knees and sobbed. He waited for the warm comforting arms to surround him, he waited for Sasuke to hush in his ear and tell him it was all ok. But nothing. The only thing he got was slow footsteps then the click of the door. Sasuke had just left.

-

-

-

Naruto layed awake in bed, it was 11:30pm and Sasuke was still not back. Where was he, it was out of his nature to dissapear. The blonde's eyes began to well with tears again. Just as he closed his eyes there was a familiar click across the room. Naruto sat up in bed quickly.

"Sasuke!" He shined. A mopy Sasuke walked into the room, his eyes where red and his head hung.

"S-Sasuke..." The blonde didn't know what to say.

There was silence in the room. All was quiet and still, neither boy was game enough to speak up. One had tears in his eye's and the other had the remainder of tears in his eye's.

"Naruto..." Sasuke's voice was low and raspy, you could tell he was hurt. The raven slowly walked over to the blonde and crawled on top of him on the bed. He gave him a light chaste kiss on his lips then pulled back and began to say something.

_'Thank god...' _Naruto thought, _'he forgives me! He actually...'_

"It's over..."

That when the blonde's heart snapped in two.


	13. Someone new

**Me: God you dont know how sorry i am!! please forgive me for a verrrrry late chapter, both this one and the last one TT Gomenasai!**

_**Chapter 13**_

Naruto's POV:

Sasuke, did he... Did he just say that it's over! No, it can't be over! It just began! Oh no, I feel heat behind my eye's, I can't cry. I won't!

"I understand!" I force myself to say as I snap my eye's shut.

"Good" He says as he stands up and walks into the bathroom. How could he break up with me! Ouch! My heart hurts and I feel the tears trickle down my cheeks, fuck is this what he felt? This pain? Oh god I'm such a bad person. Fuck it Sasuke!

I grip the sheets of the bed and begin to cry. I feel light headed and I fall back onto the soft bed and fall asleep, this is the first time I have cried myself to sleep. It sucks.

-

--

-

I wake up with the sun glaring in my eyes. I look at the clock, it reads 7:00am. I've got plenty of time to get ready for school. As I throw the sheets off I see Sasuke laying in the bed across from me.

His hair limp, his cheeks stained and his eyes a light shade of red. So he's been crying to and it doesn't look like he is waking up anytime soon. That means I'll have to do it. Sigh.

Sasuke's POV:

I feel myself in a deep sleep that I dont want to come out of anytime soon. Last night I had to hush myself so much, my sobs were so strong. I could hear Naruto crying as well but he had already hurt me so much so I wasn't going to give him the benefit of hearing me cry.

"Sasuke-k..." I hear a familliar voice, but it's faint.

"Sasuke-kun..." There it is again but this time it's slightly louder and this time I feel some slight touch on my shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun wake up!" Oh, it's Naruto. I feel him shaking my shoulders. Wait since when did Naruto refer to me as '_Kun'._

My eyes flutter open and I see faded blue eyes which were en-circled in red.

"Sasuke-kun we have to get ready for school" His voice is rhaspy and soft.

It's broken.

-

-

-

Authors POV:

Naruto sat at the back of the english class today, he didn't get much sleep last so he thought a nice nap at the back of classroom would be just great.

He rested his chin on his forearms on the desk and looked at the back of Sasuke's head. Just when the blonde was about to nod of he was awoken by a piece of paper flung onto the desk.

He grabbed it and opened it carefully.

_Naruto,_

_What happened?_

_Gaara..._

The blonde sighed as he got his pen and began to write.

_Nothing, why?_

He flung the paper across the red head who was beside him. Shortly it was passed back.

_You're quiet, your eye's are red so are Sasuke's, you look really tired so does Sasuke and you are no where near eachother. What happened?_

Passed.

_Nothing!_

Passed.

_Dont't fuck with me Uzumaki!..._

Passed. Suddenly the bell rang and Naruto sighed in relief. He shoot to his feet and headed towards the door.

In the rush and confussion the bloned felt a sudden impact. He hit another person hard and feel flat on his ass.

"Gomen! I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed as he looked at the person across from him. He got to his feet and walked to the other boy, he held his hand out to help him up.

Naruto smiled when the stranger took it and stood.

"I haven't seen you around, are you new?" The blonde questioned.

"Eh? New? No, I've been here all year but I usually skip classes, they are troublesome" The boy sighed in boredem.

"Oh well I'm Naruto Uzumaki" He smiled.

"Shikimaru Nara"


	14. How can Dad do this! Naruto screamed

**Ok another chapter, thanks everyone for reviewing, your all so great **

**Chapter 14**

Shikimaru walked with Naruto to lunch. To their suprise they got along very well and had alot to talk about. Naruto boasted about his love for ramen and Shikimaru nodded and continued his talk about the interesting shapes of clouds.

As they sat at a free table they went silent, something had happened but neither of them new what.

"S-Shikamaru..."

"Mmm?"

"Why did you come to this school?"

Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome, I got a schoolarship for english, don't ask how but I did...Why are you here?"

This time it was the blonde who sighed.

"I begged my farther to no end to send me to this school. All because the person I had a crush on was comming here, but that person also happened to be my best friend, a brother even..." Naruto bowed his head and stayed silent.

"And...?" The so called genius dragged out.

"And I've ruined that relationship because I did something _very _stupid!" He chocked out.

Shikamaru nodded, "we all do stupid things Naruto, but some things are more idiotic than others" The boy stood and turned as he prepared to walk.

"But most things are forgiveable, troublesome, call me if you want to talk again" He said.

The blonde nodded and the brunette boy walked away, his backed arched with hands in his pockets.

"But tell me Shika...Is what I did one of the few things that aren't forgiveable?" Naruto whispered as he layed his head on the table, he new that Shikamaru was already long gone.

-

-

-

Naruto walked to his next class alone, this gave him some time to reflect on what had happend, his past, what he was thinking...Sasuke.

Though he was soon snapped out of it when he realised what class it was.

'Ah! Math, no way! I didn't get to study with Sasuke last night!" He shouted and pouted.

He slumped over in defeat and walked into class. As usual Kakashi-sensei was late, no suprise, the blonde was actually glad. Sai was in this class and Naruto was sure that if he was careful and played his cards right, he could get some notes from the ice cold boy.

He scanned the room for a seat and there it was right in between Sai and...

Sasuke. Fuck.

Slowly he walked to the seat and silently sat down. It was like time had stopped and 2 pairs of eyes were placed on the blonde. Both belonged to one ice prince or the other.

"Hehe, I supose no one has some spare notes?" Naruto chuckled. Sai smiled and Sasuke looked the other way. Because deep down he couldn't stand Sai talking to Naruto. Deep down he was getting jealous. Deep down he was still in love.

-

-

-

"Arigato, Sai. The notes were a big help" A certain blonde thanked the normally perverted and cold boy.

"My pleasure Naruto-Kun" A fake smile pursed on his lips then he walked away with great posture.

The blonde let out a deep breath then walked down the hall in the oppisite direction of Sai. He was heading to his locker but was tempted to turn around when he saw who was there.

"S-Sasuke, what are you waiting around for?" Naruto fidgeted and couldn't keep eye contact with the raven.

The other boy kept and emotionless mask on as he handed the blonde a letter.

"What's this?"

"It's a letter from your farther"

Naruto opened it slowly and peered at the writting. His eye lashes flicked as he read each word carefully, until he got to one very important part. His eyes widened in shock and fear.

"GAH! No way! No way! This can't be happening! How could Dad do this to me?!" The hyperactive blonde bounced around and pranced as he tried to get over the shock.

"Fuck it dobe! What is it?!" The raven commanded an answer.

"Dad is letting Kyuubi come and vist me! How could he!" Naruto feel to his knees.

"Who is Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked.

"Hes..." The blonde paused.

"My older brother"

--

**Dun Dun Dun!... Well yeah sorry for the late and short chapter My apologies, Gomen! Gomen.! But please if you want another chapter, please review.**

**The reviews I've been getting lately have been fantastic! And I love you all for doing them! **

**Peace Out!**

**Jess...**


	15. NOTICE!

NOTICE!:

Ok everyone I've dicided to do something a little special for this story ) Ok So if you do a lil clicky clicky on my profile you will come across a terrific poll I made called...

_'Kyuubi! What's wrong?'_

Please vote in it, I need a fair ammount to make up my mind for the next chapter

Oh and to answer Inu-bitch's question. Yes there will be lemon hehe...

Peace out yall!

Love Jess!...


	16. Words that shouldnt be spoken

**Me: Lee-Kun, I'm sick!**

**Lee: Ummm Jess-Chan...**

**Me: Yes Lee-kun? **

**Sai: NO ONE GIVES A FLYING SHIT! **

**Me: O-O... . take that back...**

**Lee: But Jess-chan it's true**

**Sasunaru: All we want is lemony goodness **

**Me: -sigh- fine, I'll give it to you, I'm close to the end anyway, god I cant wait to see my reviewers reactions at the end.**

**Naruto: Why what happens?**

**Sasuke: I've read the end, all I can say is OMG**

**Naruto: Hmmm give us a hint...**

**Sasuke: -Sigh- in the last chapter...**

**Me: STFU SASUKE!!**

**Sasuke: What! I was tell him which character dies!**

**Me: Oh hehe... This chat is way to long! ON TO THE STORY! **

_**Chapter 15**_

"Oh god no!" Screamed a hysterical blonde. The raven was confussed about the blonde's reaction.

"Dobe, why I haven't meet this brother of yours?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto's brain rattled.

_"He's talking to me in a normal tone again! Does that mean, we... We're ok now?" _The blonde thought.

"Dobe!" Came a voice that shook the dazed blonde from his thoughts.

"Oh, you haven't meet him before because...Uh, because... Actually, to be honest I dont know why" Naruto sighed.

"Hn." Was the simple statement that Sasuke made.

"Um, Sasuke..." The blonde began. The Uchiha new what was coming next.

_"Oh Sasuke, I really am sorry! Oh please forgive me! I didn't mean to be a slut!" _Sasuke mocked Naruto in his mind.

"Hey Sasuke I need to tell you..."

"Sasuke-Kun!" Came a sweet and screeching voice. The blonde and raven turned to see a bubblegum girl running towards them.

"Hi Sakura-Chan" Naruto shined, only to be knocked to the ground. Sasuke cringed at the sight of his blonde being smacked to the ground so harshly, but he made himself focus off Naruto and on Sakura.

"Sasuke-Kun, please come to my party tonight!" She asked.

"Hn. Ok" Another simple answer.

"Hey, hey! Sakura-Chan, am I invited?" Naruto was now on his feet and his eye's were sparkling.

"Like fuck I would invite a dipshit like you" The blonde looked like he had been stabbed in the heart over 100 times. Tears began to well in his eye's, usually his teme would stick up for him when he was in this kind of position. But now he remained silent.

"Bye Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura ran off. Naruto started sniffing, he didn't want to cry again.

"She is right you know dobe..." Naruto's head shot up as he prepared to hear the rest of Sasuke's statement.

"She is right about you being a dipshit, you really are a fuck up do you know that" The raven made the cold remark like there was nothing to it. The blonde gasped at the harshness of Sasuke. He couldn't take it anymore, he let the tears over flow and the sobs get stronger.

He let out a wail as he ran away from Sasuke, tears falling freely. The raven's chest hurt.

_"What was I thinking?!" _Sasuke sighed, _"that was to much, I went over board, he may have hurt me but no matter what he does I cant stop the fact that he is my best friend and that I'm in love with him."_

Sasuke went in the direction that the blonde went, even though though the school day had only just begun he new that the blonde had headed for his room.

When he was in sight of the room's door he saw someone walking out of it. A tall male with hair as red as fire started walking towards Sasuke.

"Are you Sasuke?" The red head asked when he got to the raven. Sasuke just nodded.

"If you want to fuck little Naru-chan then do it now" The man chuckled as he walked off. Sasuke just stood there in bewildement.

"Take care of my lil' bro" The slightly evil man chuckled to himself.

The raven sighed and went to the room. Slowly he opened the door to see a crying Naruto sitting on the bed. He was rubbing his arm and mumbling something about 'god damn fucking brother'.

"Dobe..." Sasuke started.

"Fuck up teme!" Came a retort that was drowned in sorrow.

"Naruto, I went to far..."

"Damn right you did!"

"Let me finish! Your not a fuck up!"

"Yes I am, lets face it, usually I would let you call me something like that because I would know that it would just be a joke. But that tone in your voice, so emotionless and serious! What the fuck did I do to make you talk that way to me!"

"You fucking cheated on me and broke my heart!" Sasuke unwillingly blurted out. The blonde gasped and began sobbing uncontrollably. The raven's heart ached and he walked over and sat next to the blonde.

"Sasuke! I'm sorry!" Naruto cried out in desperation. Sasuke grabbed the blonde dobe's face and pulled it so they looked eachother in the eye.

"You don't know how annoying the word 'sorry' get" The raven snarled as he pulled Naruto onto his lips. Crashing into a hot heated kiss, each tounge whirled in the others mouth, searching and mapping out the foriegn area.

Soon neither boy could breath and they broke. Both panting.

"So this means?..."

"Just shut up dobe" Sasuke threw his arms around the other's neck.

**LEMON IN NEXT CHAPTER xD O.o**


	17. Finally! I love you!

**Me: Lemon time bitches! xD**

**Sai: Woo!**

**Lee: (holds up flag that says sasunaru)**

**Naruto: Let's go Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: (picks naruto up bridal style)**

**Kakashi: Woop!**

**Jiriya: (picks up pen and paper)**

**Me: ...Freaks, im still REALLY sick and all you care about is god damn sex!**

**Sai: Damn right...**

**Me: ...**

_**Chapter 16**_

"S-so, you forgive me? Sasuke?" Naruto asked. The raven just nodded in return.

"No matter how hard I try, I just can't get you out of my head...Besides, you smell so good!" Sasuke remarked as he dug his face into Naruto's neck. In one smooth process Sasuke pushed his dobe down until he was laying on the bed, then he made his way on top of him.

"Naruto, I want to have you, so bad!"

"S-Sasuke..." The blonde huffed, "yes Sasuke, take me please, fuck me!" Naruto bellowed. Without hesitation, Sasuke ran his hands up Naruto's shirt. He ran them all over the other's chest, mapping out every little detail of his lover.

He ran his tounge all over Naruto's neck which in return made the blonde moan in ectasy.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto panted, "m-more, p-p-please!" He begged his lover. Sasuke did not reply, he slowly removed the blonde's shirt and tossed it away along with his. He ran his hands down the sides of the smaller, tanned body.

When he came to the hem of Naruto's pants he turned him thumb so that it was all he needed to removed them, along with his boxers. Naruto hissed as the cold air hit his hardened man hood. The raven froze, looking at what he would soon have.

Soon Sasuke removed all of his clothes as well. He pearched himself above his blonde so that their faces were just inches apart. Sasuke moved his face down so that their lips interlocked. The raven licked the other boy's bottom lip, begging for entrance which was soon granted.

Sasuke quickly stuck his tounge in Naruto's wet cavern. The boys broke from lack of air. Sasuke gazed up and down the blonde's body which made him pant even more.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto spoke softly again. Sasuke stuck out three fingers to the blonde.

"You have to lick them..." Sasuke huffed. Naruto nodded and took all of the fingers into his mouth. His un-skillful tounge (because he is a virgin of coarse it is unskillfull) ran itself over each digit, carefully making sure that it got a good coat of saliva.

When they both couldn't take anymore Sasuke pulled his fingers out of his dobe's mouth.

"This may feel a little strange, it may even hurt" The raven's normally pale face was now beat red from the heat that radiated from the two. The blonde just nodded in an effort to give permission to his lover. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for Sasuke to penetrate his entrance.

"Epp!" He squeeled like a girl when he felt the intrusion.

"Naruto, are you ok?"

"Yes, just... Just don't stop" He grasped the white sheets tightly. The raven haired male slowly pulled his fingers in and out of Naruto's tight entrance, feeling his walls clenching and unclenching his fingers. When Sasuke decided that it was enough he slowly pulled his fingers out and lined his cock with the freshly stretched entrance.

"Naruto, relax for me ok..." Sasuke said. Both boys let out a deep breath and at that moment the raven thrusted himself into the blonde.

"AHH! Sasuke-teme! It hurts!" Naruto screamed out in pain. Sasuke just hushed his blonde and ran his hand along his marked cheek.

"It's ok Naruto" He reasured. At a steady pace the raven began to move, his cock throbbing with anticipation.

"Ah! Sasuke, f-faster..." The blonde dobe panted. Sasuke followed Naruto's wishes and he began going faster and faster. His thrusts became deeper and more fierce. The raven looked down and noticed Naruto's neglected member. He reached out and grabbed it and began pumping it in time with his poundings.

"Ah! Sasuke! Oh g-god! M-m-more!" The blonde pleaded.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke heaved out.

"Ah!" Came a scream. Sasuke realised what he just did. He leaned down to Naruto's ear.

"Prostate, huh?" He said hoarsely. No response came from Naruto so the raven continued his thrusts.

"Ah! A-a-ah! Sasuke...I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." The blonde began, "ah! I'm gonna cum! Sasuke!!" Naruto screamed out his lovers name as he spilt his white seed all over Sasuke's chest.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke breathed as he came barely a second after inside the dobe. He collapsed on top of the smaller boy and pulled out of his slowly.

"That w-was...amaz...ing...Sasuke..." Naruto huffed.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he moved to lay beside the blonde. Naruto moved himself so he layed on Sasuke's chest with Sasuke's arm wrapped around him in comfort.

"Sasuke, whats the time?" Sasuke peered at the clock.

"3:00, why?"

"We missed the last period od school" The blonde mumbled.

"Oh well, get some sleep, we've got Sakura's party at five" The raven pointed out as he rested his head on Naruto's.

"Mmm"

"Oh yeah, I meet your brother as well before" Sasuke thought he would squeeze in.

"Yeah, he is an asshole..."

"Why?"

"Before you walked in, he stuck a needle in my arm, god knows what for" Naruto sighed.

_'A needle?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Hn. Love you dobe"

"Don't call me that teme! But, yeah, love you to"

A then both boys drifted to sleep, peacefully.

**I wanna get at least 10 reviews please, or no next chapter and I swear the next chapter is AMAZING! it unlocks a lot of stuff.**


	18. At the party

**Me: Kyah! Kyah!**

**Lee: What the hell!**

**Me: I think I got my 10 reviews...?**

**Sai: Why the hell dont you count them?**

**Me: I-I-I...**

**Lee: Sai-Kun, dont talk about that!**

**Sai: What**

**Me: WAAAAAAAAH!**

**Sai: what the fuck?**

**Lee: she can't count -sigh-**

**Me: Wah! -runs off-**

**SasuNaru: SAI!**

**Sai: I didn't fucking know!**

**Sasuke: Shit we need her for the story!**

**Lee: Jess-Chan! Come back!**

**Sasuke: Fuck it Sai! You are so waking up dead tommorrow!**

**Sai: O-o**

_Chapter 18_

"Come on dobe, wake up" Sasuke said as he shook the blonde.

"Mmm, don't call me that teme..." Naruto mumbled in his slumber.

"Don't make me do this you idiot!" The raven got out of the bed and stood beside it.

"Hit me with you best shot asshole" The blonde rolled over, which only agrovated the raven more. Sasuke grabbed the end of the matress and flipped it completely up and made a certain sleepy boy go flying onto the ground.

"My shot was pretty acurate wasn't it!" Sasuke mocked as he stood over his lover. Naruto rubbed his sore lower back and grumbled.

"Now get ready, it's 4:30, Sakura's party is at 5:00, I told you that dobe" Sasuke rubbed his temples.

"I don't know why you woke me up, I wasn't invited remember" The blonde stood up and faced the taller boy.

"You think I care, you're coming weather you want to or not" The proud Uchiha spun the boy around and shoved him into the bathroom.

"Now get ready!" He shouted as he shut the door, all he could here was the blonde whine and moan. _'Dobe'_ He chuckled.

-

-

-

The two boys walked out of the room and locked the door behind them, Naruto stretched and yawned. The two were just about to head off when they heard faint footsteps in the hall. The turned around to see a red head walking towards them.

"Gaara-Kun!" Naruto called out, Sasuke twitch but remained calm. Uchihas are very protective of thier 'property'.

"Hello Naruto-kun, off to the party are we?" Gaara kept his cool demenor as he gestured to the annoyed Uchiha. The blonde nodded violently.

"You?" He asked. Gaara just nodded slightly.

"I'm actually meeting up with my date" The red haired boy said.

"Gah! Really!" Naruto was shocked, "who are they! Who are they!" He probed.

"Gaara-Kun!" All three boys turned and saw a blonde haired boy, with his hair in a ponytail and his fringe let out. The man walked up to them and glared at Sasuke. He wrapped his arm around Gaara's waist and spoke.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Itachi Uchiha, would you?" Sasuke just nodded in response.

"We're brothers" The raven stated simply.

"I haven't seen you around" Naruto came in.

"Im an upper classman" The bigger blonde stated.

"The names Deidara, and Gaara, lets go" Gaara just nodded and the four walked to the party.

-

-

-

The four of them entered the party that was in Sakura and Ino's rarther _large _room.

"Sasuke-Kun! So glad you could make it!" A blonde haired girl and a pink haired one shoved Naruto off of Sasuke's arm and then they latched onto him in the blonde place.

"Gah!" The blonde coughed as he sat up on the ground. Sasuke tried to shake the two female leeches off of him.

"God damn it you two! If you don't let go I'll go home!" The girls sighed and let go. Sasuke reached down and helped his lover up.

"You ok?" Naruto just nodded in response. That's when a flash of orange caught the boys eyes.

"Kyuubi!" The blonde jumped. There stood his brother, tall, masculan, rugged hair, great fashion sense, eyes as deep as Naruto's, only Naruto's were blue like heaven his were red like hell.

The two sluts had attached themselves to Kyuubi now.

"Hello little brother" His husky voice filled Naruto's ears.

"Y-You! You stuck a needle in my arm!" The blonde shouted.

"Ah!" Kyuubi chuckled lightly, "and you will thank me later but only if Sasuke did what I asked him to do" The red head turned to a pissed raven that was glaring at him.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted. Kyuubi walked past Naruto and patted him on the head.

"You will be ok, lets go ladies" He armed each boy and walked out of sight.

"D-Do you think your gonna die?" Gaara questioned without expression.

"Gaara-Kun!" The blonde jumped. Sasuke grabbed Naruto around the waist and kissed his neck chastely.

'Wha-"

"Shh, lets go, I'm bored" Sasuke whined hoarsely, lust filled his voice.

"But we just got here" Naruto responded.

"And we aren't leaving, just spicing things up a little" The raven began to drag the blonde upstairs.

"Sasuke, stop!" The boys stopped as Sasuke had one foot on the first stair.

"Gaara and Diedara can join us if you want?"

"You wouldn't!" Naruto threatened over the loud music.

"Hey Gaa-" Sasuke shouted out only to be cut off by a certain blonde dragging him upstairs.

"That's the spirit dobe"

"Shut up, and be gentle, I do have classes tommorrow"

--

**By the way this is going to end at chapter 20. :3**


	19. Do you love him?

**Me: Second last chapter!**

**Sai: are you gonna write a new story?**

**Me: I don't know, I have a few ideas but they are ruff.**

**Sai: make another poll**

**Me: whatever asshole**

**Sai: what did i do?**

**Me: you were born, now go away**

**Sai: what the hell!**

**Me: Excuse me Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Kishi: Yes?**

**Me: can I please swap Sai for um... Who is avalible?**

**Sai: what the hell Jess!**

**Kishi: Lets see, we have team Gai, we have Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Konan, Yamato, Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Shikimaru. All the rest are all ready out to other fics.**

**Me: Hm, Itachi and Deidara would be good : )**

**Kishi: Done, lets go Sai.**

**Sai: God damn it!**

**Me: ok onto the story!**

_Chapter 19_

"Ah! Ah! Sasuke, harder! Please! Deeper!" Naruto panted and screamed, begging for more of Sasuke. The raven held the white sheets beside his dobe's head and moved his hips back and forth in time with Naruto's bucks.

"Naru...To" Sasuke heaved huskily.

"Gah! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he came all over his and Sasuke's chest. The proud Uchiha let out a massive sigh as he came inside the blonde. He feel down on top of his blonde, both boys panted vigourously.

"Oh - God - Sasuke -" Naruto panted after each word. The raven lifted himself above his blonde on his forearms and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Love you dobe" He licked Naruto cheek which had some cum on it and immediately stuck his tounge in his lovers mouth. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and groaned at the taste of himself. The two broke apart and licked their lips seductively.

"Love you to teme" Naruto's late response came out. The two looked at eachother quietly and listened to the booming party down below them. Then, out of the blue they heared loud crys comming from the room next door.

"Ah! Deidara-kun! Ah!" Sasuke looked down at Naruto only to find him blushing.

"Ah! Gaara-chan, so tight" Came a slightly older voice. A certain blonde began to blush uncontrolably.

"Oh settle down dobe" Sasuke leant down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Shut up teme, who's room are we in anyway?"

"Ino's I think" Came a short and sweet reply.

"I wonder we they have two floors when it's a dorm?" Naruto asked.

**Naruto: Seriously! Wtf man?**

**Me: Naruto what the hell are you doing!**

**Naruto: Thats so stupid!**

**Me: Dude there is a story going on**

**Sasuke: and we are changing it.**

**Me: Huh?**

**Sasuke: **_**Sasuke pounded his unusually large cock into his blonde.**_

**Naruto: **_**And suddenly Naruto got super powers and flew away!**_

**Me: Hey! You can't do that!**

**Sasuke: Why the fuck not!?**

**Me: give me that pen!**

**-bigs ass fight goes on over a pen O.o-**

**Me: god your such a kid...**

_**Suddenly Jess comes in and jumps on the bed with Naruto and Sasuke.**_

**Sasuke: YOU GOD DAMN HIPOCRIT! (sp)**

"Don't ask me dobe, the lay out for this school is wack" Naruto giggled at Sasuke's response.

"Lets go" Naruto nodded at Sasuke's suggestion and both boys got up and got ready to go down stairs.

-

-

-

"Great party Sakura" A red haired senior commented to Sakura.

"W-Why thank you S-Sasori-kun" She stutterd and blushed.

Sasuke made a 'psh' sound and dragged his blonde to the living room where all the kids were having a makeout session.

**Naruto: Seriously is it a house or something?**

**Me: fine yes! Ok everyone Sakura's daddy is so rich she got her own house thingy, ok!**

**Naruto: ok : )**

Sasuke sat his blonde down on the couch and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Each tounge swirled in the other's mouth. The blonde began to moan and lean deeper into the kiss.

"Ah, lil brother is more sexually active then I thought" The boys broke and saw Kyuubi standing over them with a flustered Ino hanging off of him. Naruto wondered what the two were doing but pushed the thought into the back of his head.

"Damn right he is" Sasuke chuckled. Naruto blushed deeply and punched his lover in the arm.

"Do you guys use a condom?" Kyuubi questioned while taking a sip of his bear.

"No" Sasuke simply stated, "and where did you get that, I want some" He gestured to the acohol.

"Your underaged and all but, it's in the fridge over there." Sasuke got up kissed the blonde on the cheek and walked to go get his drink.

"Ino, be a dear and go and get me another one" The firey man asked. Ino smiled and nodded as she followed her once beloved Sasuke-kun.

"So how are you little brother?" Kyuubi sat next to his smaller other.

"Fine, I guess, how is mum and dad?"

"I haven't seen mum lately but farther is good"

"That's nice" Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"So, about Sasuke..." Kyuubi started. The blonde jumped and looked at him with a furious blush.

"Sasuke! Oh he's great, better then great actually! Tall, dark, handsome, great kisser, perfect in...Ah!" Naruto slapped his hands across his running mouth before he said to much. Kyuubi snickered evilly.

"God! I was just gonna ask if you love him, like really love him, sheesh" The older man crossed his arms.

"Love him? Of coarse, very much so, with all my heart I actually can't see myself with anyone other than him" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Good" Kyuubi smirked, as he never smiled even when he tried to. Naruto felt the spot beside him on the couch sink down. He looked and saw Sasuke, the blonde leaned in and let his raven lover put his arm around his neck. The raven took a sip of his drink and Naruto watched him with intense and lust filled eyes.

"What?" Sasuke asked, Naruto new he had been busted looking at his boyfriend.

"Uh, it's nothing, I love you" The blonde smiled sweetly.

"Love you to" The raven pecked his love on the lips.

**Me: OMG! the fianle is next!**

**Itachi: You make my little brother such a pervert.**

**Deidara: But he is in real life?**

**Itachi: really I've never noticed.**

**Deidara: Itachi, have you heard of Uchihacest?**

**Itachi: no...**

**Me: I should write a ItaSasu story next **

**Deidara: Dear god dont!**

**Me: why?**

**Deidara: Just dont!**

**Itachi: whats ItaSasu?**

**Me: hehehehehe...**

**Itachi: what?**

**-hands Itachi Icha Icha Paradise Yaoi incest edition-**

**Itachi: HOLY SHIT!**

**Me: : )**


	20. The reason behind the needle, FINALE

**Me: last chapter -sniff sniff-**

**Itachi: I still need therepy after the whole incest thing**

**Deidara: I'm so glad I dont have a brother, so I'm not paired with them**

**Me: No you dont have a brother. That's why your like Naruto, put with like every guy in the series.**

**Deidara: Shut up!**

**Me: oh and I have to tell every before hand that there will be no sequel to this story, this is the final, the end, nothing more, thats it, nada! Ok now to the story.**

_-Chapter 20-The finale-_

-1 MONTH AFTER THE PARTY-

Sasuke entered the busy classroom alone.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked his raven student. Sasuke shook his head.

"Still sick, I see, please take your seat Sasuke before the bell rings" The Uchiha moved his way to his seat. Naruto had not been well for a few weeks and Sasuke was begging to get worried. The raven took his seat and peered out the window, he sighed.

-Flashback to last night-

_Naruto ran to the toilet and vomited violently. _

_"Dobe are you ok?" Sasuke comforted his boyfriend. Tears ran down the blonde's stained cheeks._

_"That's it this has gone on long enough" Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style and ran out of the room and to the nurses office where the Tsunade was on call._

_"Are you two ok?" She asked. The raven held out his blonde that whithered in pain. The blonde lady took him from Sasuke and laid him down on the bed._

_"You can go, it's late and it looks like you need to rest" Sasuke nodded, kissed the blonde on the cheek and then left._

-End flash back-

'_I didn't get to see him again last night'_ The raven thought. As the bell rang Sasuke packed up his gear and headed straight to his room, hoping, praying, begging for Naruto to be there. When he got to the door he reached for the handle but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Now do you understand why I gave you that needle ages ago" It was Kyuubi. Sasuke was shocked, he thought he left like 2 weeks ago. He must've come back to check on Naruto, Sasuke thought.

The door opened infront of the raven and there stood the same old Kyuubi.

"Oh! Good afternoon Sasuke, I'd love to stay and chat but I must be going" The blonde brother pushed past Sasuke and left him in the doorway. The proud Uchiha walked in to see his small lover sitting on the bed. As he shut the door he spoke.

"Well that was wierd, he didn't hurt you did he?" Sasuke walked over to his blonde. Naruto shook his head in reply.

"Sasuke..." The blonde started in a soft voice. The raven looked at him.

"Yes?" Naruto took a gulp and prepared himself for what he was about to say. With a deep breathe he finally spluttered it out.

"Sasuke! I'm pregneant!"

_**Owari**_


	21. Epilouge

**Me: You guys are whiners! lol**

**Sasuke: So here is an epilouge!**

**Me: Fucking happy god!**

**Naruto: T.T you guys are so mean.**

**Me: Please no critisim.**

**Naruto: Thank you!**

_**Epilouge**_

_"Oh! Good afternoon Sasuke, I'd love to stay and chat but I must be going" The blonde brother pushed past Sasuke and left him in the doorway. The proud Uchiha walked in to see his small lover sitting on the bed. As he shut the door he spoke._

_"Well that was wierd, he didn't hurt you did he?" Sasuke walked over to his blonde. Naruto shook his head in reply._

_"Sasuke..." The blonde started in a soft voice. The raven looked at him._

_"Yes?" Naruto took a gulp and prepared himself for what he was about to say. With a deep breathe he finally spluttered it out._

_"Sasuke! I'm pregneant!"_

_--_

"Excuse me?" Sasuke blinked.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto cried.

"Your..." The raven chocked. He was too young to be a father, he had to finish school yet.

"Your..." He repeated.

"I'm... Trying out for drama class!" Naruto laughed hysterically. Sasuke froze, it was a joke? Snap. There goes the raven's sense.

"You asshole! You had me scared shitless! You piece of... Fuck you!"

"Yes please!" Naruto mocked. Sasuke jumped on him and held him down on the bed.

"Then what was the fucking needle for?" A dark aura hung over Sasuke's head.

"Uh... Oh, I get that once ever two years, it's to imunise me from a certain disease that runs in my family." The blonde laughed. Sasuke knocked him on the head.

"Itai! Sasuke-teme! The hell!"

"Good! I hope it hurt! You had me scared shitless!" He fumed. But sighed and kissed his boyfriend.

"Sorry..." The blonde mumbled as he turned his head to the side.

"You should be..." Sasuke smirked as he ran his hand up Naruto's shirt and ran a finger around his erect nipple.

"Ah... Sasuke..." Naruto arched his back and groaned.

"Yes?" This time it was Sasuke who was doing the mocking.

"Please, I have a test to study for..." The blonde moaned. Sasuke stopped and hopped off.

"Then go on..." He said seductively. Naruto groaned and got up, Sasuke smacked him on the ass as he walked off. The blonde giggled.

"Love you dobe..."

"Love you two teme..."

--

**THE END FUCKING DEAL WITH IT!**


	22. Letter of apology

Good Evening fellow writers and faithful reviewers,

I'm sad. I recently got a new review on this story and thought; What the hell, I'm going to re-read it!

I was disgusted.

I was so bad, my spelling, grammar, the conversations on every freaking chapter! Ugh, I see why I was flamed so much. There was one particular comment however, "Convo's during story, almost child like writing skills..."

I wrote this story in 2008. It is now 2010 and I am still writing, with much improvement. Back then I was 13! So basically, yes, I had child like writing skills because I was well; a child.

And some of the comments, for a child, were really hurtful. Sadface.

However, I digress.

I alerted this because I am going to re-write this, most likely with a different ending because right now, it even sounds absurd to me!

Good luck to me and thankyou for the 200+ reviews, they're the reason I am re-writing.

xoKyu.


End file.
